Arisu Ningen no Gisei
by The Smexy Hetalian
Summary: A fanfiction based on one of my favorite VOCALOID songs... This song is "Alice Human Sacrifice" by Meiko, Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Rin and Len Kagamine. This will have some of the true events but also with the dream fantasy of the song... So.. Enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

The "Alice Killings", to this day, remain one of the strangest serial killings in Japan. From 1999-2005, a series of five killings took place. The five killings might have been completely different, if not for the "Trump card" that the killer left at each of the crime scenes. They would leave a playing card at each scene, in an obvious location, that had "Alice" written on it in the victim's blood.

* * *

Join me as we look to these strange, but true, stories...


	2. Sasaki Megumi

The first "Alice" was a woman named Sasaki Megumi, she was a 29-year-old owner of a local restaurant. Those who knew her described her as, "headstrong... but with a short temper and a sharp tongue when dealing with employees." She was known by her customers for her fine cooking and her dedication. Outside of her job, Megumi was very social, and often went to a lot of parties.

It was after one of the parties that she went to was when she went missing. She decided to walk home from her friend's house, seeing as she was only a block from her house, and seeing as she was a bit too drunk to drive. Several people offered to drive her home, but she insisted that she walk. She was seen leaving the party at 1:00am, and this is the last time she was seen alive... in this reality.

 ***Transported to Wonderland***

She regained sight. Did she bump her head on the way home? Fell? Tripped? She took in her surroundings. She was in a forest, but brightly colored. Was she hallucinating? Dreaming? Yup, defiantly a dream. She was holding something tightly in her right hand, it was a sword. She held it up to look at it better.

In the distance, Megumi could see something, or rather, someone. It dashed into the bushes, Megumi followed after it. After awhile of rustling through the forest, she came face to face with a child. Gender was unrecognizable, as well as age. It smirked, "Alice.. you came... back..." Megumi was confused. 'Alice?' She thought. "Huh? What's an Alice?" The child just stood there, giggling and grinning widely. Megumi was getting annoyed, she wanted to go back home. As if on instinct, she raised her sword to the child. Still grinning, the child was silent. She swung her sword, slashing the child. Megumi watched as the child fell, blood gushing from where she slashed.

It stopped moving, and Megumi was... laughing? She got louder and louder. She was losing herself. She then stopped, enjoying the sensation going through her body. She wanted more, to kill more. She raided the forest, slicing down whatever was in her path. Some people were wandering the forest, but eventually were cut to pieces.

The more she killed, she left a trail of blood behind her as she walked through the forest. But one day, something happened.

Megumi was on another spree, until she saw some unfamiliar trees and it was dark. Then the knew, she strayed too far from her normal area. Forgetting where to go or which direction she came from. Panicking, she felt her shoulder being grabbed. It appeared to be spirits. Multiple restrained her and stuck her in a secret cage. Megumi was screaming and thrashing around to get out. Everything then went white.  
A laugh could be heard, but whose?

 ***Back into the real world***

The next morning, a couple walking through the woods that was about a mile from Megumi's house saw a large amount of blood on an overgrown, unused path. Curious, they followed it, where they found Megumi's corpse. She had been torn apart, her insides were hanging on various tree branches. The couple called the police.

It was the police that found the playing card, crammed into Megumi's mouth. It was the Jack of Spades, which had the word "Alice" written on it, as previously mentioned. There was a crowd gathering to see what was going on right outside, a tree near the crowd,

* * *

...

* * *

The child from before stood and was giggling. It then sang,

"The first Alice was a wrathful women of the spade  
And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand  
Never hesitating to slay all within her way  
Creating paths of blood that followed through her  
Wonderland  
Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line  
Captured and imprisoned as embodiment of sin  
If it were not for the murderous wake left behind  
No one would have suspected that she had ever been."


	3. Yamane Akio

Yamane Akio was a barely known singer in a small band that never played anything more than at various bars and community functions. His friends described him as a kindhearted man who would never raise his voice at anyone, much less get angry about anything. After his death, his band fell apart, not having the heart to find a new singer. Honestly, no one could compare to Akio.

Akio was abducted from his apartment on February 11, 2001. His bandmates were the last to see him alive, he had practiced with them earlier in the day. That night, his girlfriend, Miki, came to visit him, and was surprised to find the house empty. Within days, a missing persons report was filed, and a search for him began.

On the security footage of the apartment, a hooded figure could be seen entering through a side door, and leaving with a large garbage bag. This man is widely believed to be the killer, but his face was never shown, so that can't lead on much.

 ***Transported to Wonderland***

Akio woke up with the biggest migraine. He rubbed his head as he looked around. He was in a town, kind of like in medieval times. A child laughed behind him, he quickly turned. "Onii-san, your awake..." He finally got up, "W-Where.. am I? Am I dreaming? I don't remember getting here."

It smirked, "Yes. Its a pleasant dream. But, its your world, where you come from... Alice." Then, it left. "Wait, don't leave!" He shouted. The child turned in its tracks, "Well then, do your best here." Then disappeared into the distance.

Akio lowered his head, "What am I to do? I need to go back. The other world-" then, a song flashed into his mind, stopping all his thoughts. "Song... Y-Yes. I'll sing it." He walked to the center where everyone would see him. He cleared his throat and sang,

"The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond  
The broken echos of the lies within dememted words  
He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland..."

He stopped as a woman approached him, "Ah, what's the song? Its very strange." Akio blushed, although he doesn't know what the song was either. "Uh, well, I don't know. I just suddenly thought of it." As he said that, more people gathered around. "Ah, I see. Please keep going." The woman replied as she joined the crowd. "S-Sure." He replied. He them smiled as he continued,

"He sang his twisted melodies in Wonderland  
Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed  
This new Alice ha-" then the child he met appeared in his mind, startling him. "A-Alice?" He lowered his head, "I see, this song... It's been sung before..." the crowd wanted to hear more.. So he continued,

"This new Alice had a voice just like a rose  
Was shot by a mad man who silenced him to death  
Single rose bloomed in his place with no music  
composed  
With a twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his... last breath."

He finished, then paused. "Rose?" He whispered to himself. He then started laughing. He grabbed the rose on his scarf, it was a light blue. "Its the wrong color," he said with a scary grin as he grabbed an audience members gun. "It needs to be the finest shade of red. Yes! Red! And I know how!" He held the gun to this head, and pulled the trigger. Everyone fled in fear as his corpse dropped to the ground. His blood staining the rose, as another rose grew in the place of his throat.

 ***Back in reality***

The following week, the owner of the bar "Yoshida's" (where the band often preformed) was opening for the day, and was met with a horrific sight. Slat a table was Akio's body. His vocal chords had been ripped from his throat, and he had been shot in the head. The "Alice" card was the King of Diamonds, and was found clutched in his hands, along with his ruined vocal chords.

The child watched outside the bar, "Ah... Who'll be my next Alice?"


	4. Kai Sakura

A teen girl by the name of Kai Sakura had her whole life ahead of her. She was a sweet girl, and well loved by her classmates and family. She wanted to go to college to be a fashion designer, and was a week from graduating high school when she was abducted.

Sakura's family went frantic trying to find her, and the whole town was combed for the lost girl.

 ***Transported to Wonderland***

Sakura woke up on a valley, filled with many flowers. As she looked around, she cried. She was abducted and wanted to go home, she was happy as she was. But, she needed help, so she walked. She didn't know where, but anywhere is better than being alone.

Soon, she found a small town. As she walked through the town, men were captivated by her beauty. Many would offer her gifts or food. She then started using her charms to get things. Eventually, everyone was at her every beck and call. Manipulation wasn't her thing, but it was her greatest technique.

They treated her like a princess. But... what if she could become 'this' worlds princess. She was able to convince the people, so they began building her castle. She was then crowned "Wonderland's Queen".

Her reign was great, listened to her people, her servants were like her family. She loved being queen, she never wanted to go back home.

It wasn't until a few days of her reign. Her most trust worthy maid, Mey, informed her about "The Alice Suicides" in which it was called. This scared Sakura into thinking that she may as well die the same way. She didn't want to die at all, she wanted to live in sanctuary forever young.

"Ah? are you really that scared of death?" The child said. Sakura turned to see it behind her. "SILENCE! I will forever rule this kingdom. I refuse to go back to my world. Everyone here loves me!" She out bursted. "...Now leave... LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!"

The child didn't say anything, nor moved. It then smirked, "Ah? This is how Alice speaks? Are you _sure_ you don't want to go back to fashion designing?" "Shup up!" She yelled.

Sakura gasped and dropped to her knees. Her voice gave out, she felt weak, and her eyes felt droopy. All the maids were coming to her aid. "Wha- What is happening to me!?" The child laughed as it slowly disappeared. "Bye-bye! _Alice_..."

 ***Back to reality***

Her body was found two days later, buried in a shallow grave. It didn't seem that the killer wanted her hidden - on the contrary, he had marked her grave with her "Alice" playing card, the queen of clubs. It had been taped to a stick and stuck on top of the grave.

Sakura's body had been horribly mangled. Her eyes had been carved out of her body, her skin was striped, and her mouth had been carved open. A crown had been sewn to her head, likely while she was still alive. No sexual crimes had been committed, either pre- or post-mortem.

Along with Sakura's body was a note, written in messy handwriting. It contained many disjointed phrases, some of which were unreadable.

"Death is a distorted dream,"

"she will forever rule,"

and "ha! ha! those which die are the lucky ones"

were various phrases that had been written, among others. A match to the handwriting was never found, so they just left her there to rot.

* * *

After the investigators left, the child stood at the grave, laughing. Then sang,

The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club  
An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland  
She charmed the people in the land to every beck and call  
A peculiar country answering to each command  
So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen  
Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death  
Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream  
Disguised her kindness, loathing fate, she secured her reign

* * *

Damn, this took awhile...


	5. Hina and Hayato Oshiro

These two were the last of the killings, and the least gruesome. Hayato and Hina were siblings, and very close. Hina was the elder sister, and was very stubborn. Her younger brother, Hayato, was very smart, and had skipped a grade, causing him to be in the same class as his beloved sister. The two rarely fought, which was unusual...

 ***Transported to Wonderland***

Both woke up near a lake, not familiar with their surroundings. Both were confused and scared, then looked across the way towards the forest and saw someone waving. They called out to them, they didn't respond and continued waving. Hayato then looked around and saw that, not to far away, there was a small boat. It was big enough to fit the both of them.

They both rode the boat across the lake to the mysterious person. By the time they got there, that person was gone, but was replaced by a red door. Wait... a door? They both looked at each other and nodded. As they opened the door, it was the woods, but with a weird red path. And so the adventure began!

But what they didn't know is that someone was watching them from afar as they stepped through that door...

As they ventured further into the woods, they came across a blue door. "Another door?" Hayato asked. "Well, maybe its a way out!" Hina said as she willingly turned the nob. Both encountered an open portion of the woods with a clothed table covered in blue roses. "Ah! Is someone having a tea party!?" Hina said with excitement as she ran over to the table.

Hayato followed behind, having an odd feeling in his stomach, as if what they're doing is a mistake. After they both had tea, they continued into the woods. It wasn't until they found a green door. "How many doors are there?! Ugh! I'm reconsidering civilization and living in the woods!" Hina said angrily as she puffed up her cheeks. Hayato sighed, "We're not living in the woods." He said a bit annoyed.

He slowly approached the door to find an envelope, written on it was "For Alice", Hina looked at it curiously. "Who's Alice? Surely its not us..." She said. "Hmm, I have a feeling it _is_ us." Hayato says as he opens it to find an invitation to the Queen. Hina looked at the envelope to find a playing card. It was an ace card. Neither questioned the card, but continued on through the door. As Hayato was the last to enter, the feeling got stronger, but continued on.

Whoever was behind them, didn't want them going further.

As they entered through the green door, the came across a meadow. Not far away was a castle, with the last door they'd encounter. "Look Hayato! It's the door that matches the card. Maybe that's our door!" She said as she grabbed her brothers wrist and rushes over to the door.

As they got to the door, both felt a bad feeling, different from what Hayato felt.

Hina looked behind her, and found a woman. It was Megumi Sasaki, the first Alice, holding up her bloody sword. She was covered in blood, the same as when she disappeared.

Along side her was Yamane Akio, the second Alice. The hole in his head still remained as he held up the gun he shot himself with.

Both Hina and Hayato were terrified. They backed away from Megumi and Akio, but what they backed into was even more terrifying.

It was Kai Sakura, the third Alice. She was the scariest out of all the Alices. Her dress was torn, her skin looked as if she'd been beaten or whipped. Her eyes were all black and had a twisted smile on her face.

Akio and Megumi put cloths over Hina and Hayato's mouths. Both were struggling for release, the last thing they heard before passing out was:

"Go to sleep... Alice."

 ***Back in reality***

The two were found dead in their beds on April 4, 2005. The cause of death was a lethal injection. The children's bedroom window was open, and it was predicted that the killer snuck in quietly enough to kill the two without waking them, then snuck back out. Each child held half of a playing card. It was the Ace of Hearts, when put together, it spelled out the word "Alice."

One very smudged footprint was found on their carpet, but closer inspection was made impossible by the severe damage done to the print. This was the only piece of evidence left at the scene, other than the playing card.

A year later, the mother of Hayato and Hina committed suicide out of grief. Their father, who is still alive to this day, is going through extensive therapy to get over the death of his entire family.

* * *

The child sat in its dark world singing:

As this passed, two children walked in the woods

Partaking in tea underneath the trees, they never part

They found an invitation to the queen  
It was the ace of hearts

The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity  
Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began

So they ran through countless open doors so recklessly

A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland

A stubborn elder sister, a witty younger brother

But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland  
...

They were never woken from their terrifying dream

Forever they will wonder this twisted fairy tale

* * *

"...Aww, what an unfortunate Alice they were. My world is disappearing, but I wonder..." it said with a smirk, "Who'll be my next Alice?"


	6. Aftermath

Shortly after the death of the Hina and Hayato, a man named Suzuki Yuuto was arrested for the murders. He was a bum with mental problems, who claimed to "not remember" where he was at the time of any of the murders. Most damning of all, he was seen wearing a coat that had belonged to Yamane Akio. A bit of blood on the sleeve tested positive to be his. Yuuto, who was raving at this point, claimed that a "small child" had given him the coat.

Yuuto was eventually released when a homeless shelter five miles from the Kai household claimed to have Yuuto in their files for the night of Sakura's murder. Since there was no way for him to get to where she was abducted and back without being noticed, Yuuto was released.

On April 30, 2008, a producer known as Yugami-P uploaded his first song to nicovideo, called "Hitobashira Arisu" (translated roughly as Alice of Human Sacrifice). This song is _believed_ to be based off of the Alice Killings. It tells the story of a little dream who lures people into its world, and then goes on to tell the story of each "Alice."

The song has a few parallels with each killing:

The first Alice (voiced by MEIKO) was trapped in the woods, which is where Megumi's body was found.

The second Alice (voiced by KAITO) was a singer who was "shot by a madman."

The third Alice (voiced by Hatsune Miku) was well loved, became the country's queen, and was taken over by a "distorted dream."

The fourth Alice (voiced by Kagamine Rin/Len) was a pair of twins regarded as one "Alice." They are described as a "stubborn" big sister and "intelligent" younger brother. It also speaks of how they have "yet to awaken," a possible reference to them dying in their sleep.

In addition, the suits of the cards found with each body are also mentioned. Yugami-P has not stated for sure if this song has any relation to the Alice Killings, but it is widely assumed.

* * *

So... Who will be the next Alice?


End file.
